This core facility is housed in the UWM GLRF. At the GLRF, the animal quarters of the NIEHS Center are comprised of a large holding room and several smaller rooms for individual experiments. As well as freshwater holding facilities, recirculating salt water aquaria are available. The Center also operates a small aquatic animal room at the MCW. Quality assurance protocols, standard operating procedure manuals and log books are maintained at the Center. The facility operates under rules and procedures established by the UWM Office of Health and Safety. The facility houses a variety of freshwater fish (especially trout, perch, and zebrafish) and lower animals, as well as some marine animals (lobster). Zebrafish will be developed as an animal model to support several research projects.